lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Grand Theft Auto Obsession Gone Too Far
My 2nd step father was obsessed with video gaming, which is probably why I got into video games in the first place. I bet you would never expect a gay boy to play video games such as Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, or any other game that relates to violence. But, he does, I do. It started 9 years back when GTA: Vice City was popular. I'd ask my step father to beat the game for me, within a week he was finished. He was a serious "no lifer" gamer. I then proceeded to "free roam" the map on GTA Vice City. Then, in 2003 the obsession started. Introduced to San Andreas (GTA) For my 8th birthday, I received GTA San Andreas! My parents were the type of parents that gave me more freedom than the typical mom and dad would. I put the game in and played it for the first time on the PS2, and instantly fell in love, I cannot tell you how many times I've beat this game. It was that fun. During my gameplay, I noticed a few glitches and discovered cheats, that increased the fun and excitement of the game. Then, in 2008 my mother divorced my step father, never saw him again. And, we moved to the opposite part of town. I'd become more knowledgeable about computer terms, piracy, gaming, and YouTube! That's not the worst part. The Hell Begins When we had moved I broke my PS2 system, and sold all of my games for it, why? Because, I discovered computers. I always wished I had San Andreas back, a lot of good memories buried into that game. Memories that will soon be shattered. In 2011, I was watching a GTA SA (San Andreas) Bigfoot video, were a player had supposedly found evidence of Bigfoot in the game. It turned out to be a screamer video, god I hate those. It scarred me for about a year. Then I eventually got the guts to find the game again...big mistake. Some friends of mine told me there was a PC version of the game. I thought, "Perfect, because I'm on my laptop all the time! Time to relive some old memories!" Yeah Right. I didn't want to buy the game, so I did what another heavy GTA gamer would do, I pirated it. I came across a website called "demonoid" the first torrent site I encountered. There were a lot of bad reviews for the site, but I thought little of it, and downloaded the game. The description had read "Updated in such-and-such date at such-and-such time." When the game finally finished downloading, took 12 goddamn hours (longest of my life), I was excited to finally play. One thing struck me as weird, the game installed itself, I was thinking "Virus" and scanned it. No Virus, seems legit. There was a "READ AT ONCE!.txt" file attached to the torrent file. Here's what it said: "Glad to get this off of my hands, enjoy! Signed Anonymous Username P.S. Check in the Folder "Rockstar Games/ 3V1L Misterix Mod 6.6.6.0.1" The number three and one when translated into normal letters Evil Misterix Mod, I thought, "Hmm, must be a new or improved version." Never actually installed the mod, but I've read about it, and seen it on YouTube. I was actually excited, because it must be an improved mod with brand new myths along with the old ones. Maybe more than Leatherface, Bigfoot, the Lochness monster, and CJ's Mom's ghost. I looked over the TXT file again, and the "6.6.6.0.1" looks dangerously and suspiciously close to the number "666." We all know what that means. I asked the user who uploaded the torrent file about the suspicious subliminal title, and all he responded was: "The Mod is already installed" I wrote back to him referring to the title again, and no response. I found out later that the user had been banned a little while after I downloaded the game, due to terms of use violations. I didn't feel like getting into all of that legal mumbo jumbo bullshit, so I was thinking I got the better end of the deal over the whole situation. I was way too anxious to mess around with files and all that, and immediately booted the game up. I will regret this decision forever. I noticed a couple of new things in the mod. The mod instructed me to destroy all of the myths, such as Bigfoot, Yeti, CJ's mom's ghost, Leatherface, etc. I did as instructed, and left CJ's Mom's Ghost for last, because I was deathly afraid of that particular myth. I shot her down in 3 hits, I was surprised I could shoot her because I was walking through her the whole time. After her execution, a text box appeared stating: "Go to Unity Station in the train tunnel, there's a 'prize' waiting for you..." I thought that the word "prize" was oddly emphasized. I was afraid to, thinking that a horrible in game entity was waiting for me. You're guess is just as good as mine. I went to unity station and Night immediately fell. Darker than usual, near pitch black. I could barely see the backgrounds and foregrounds, the player was still clearly visible, like the lighting hadn't changed at all. Why this at this particular time? A cutscene appeared, it showed CJ walking into the tunnel, deep into the tunnel. He approached up to a standing decapitated pedestrian, but there was no blood, no gore, no guts. I was getting officially freaked out by now. The headless pedestrian spoke: "Ready for you're prize?" CJ said in a poorly imitated impression: "I've been through enough hell for one day, what is it?" The Pedestrian said in a heavy demonic voice: "It is your ticket to HELL!!!!" Then the demonic voice screamed in such a scream that is worse than the Bigfoot screamer I mentioned earlier. Next, a small head popped up from the deformed neck. Next thing I knew It's head blew up ten times it's normal size. It's face was deformed, with multiple eyes, half of a nose, and a giant mouth, with an evil smile with green teeth. And, screamed again! I took off my headphones, and put in my speakers. Bad Idea, better off with the headphones. Then I had to fight it, with my bare fists, all of my weapons were taken away. The entity then took out every weapon I had, and used all of my guns that I had at the same time in this oversized contraption. I got hit, and CJ let out a high pitched ear piercing screech, it was so loud I had to cover my ears. I noticed his left leg was missing. But, CJ's animation still appeared normal, as if the limb wasn't missing, but invisible. It still appeared as normal, but with small puddles of blood dropping from CJ's torso, as if he was in an ALL VS. 1 gangwar. Blood dripping, just dripping. That hardly bothered me, what bothered me was the puddles! They were as big as the puddles dead pedestrians lay in after they die. Another limb got shot off, his right leg was missing, still with a continuous normal animation, and that ear wrenching screech again louder this time. Every now and then I hit him with a punch, that hardly effected him at all. Another limb, another screech. Some growling in the distance could be heard all while this was going on. Closer and closer the growls got, the more horrifying the entity became. Near the end of this battle, all that was left was CJ's head, finally he got shot for the last time, the screen went blank, and he let out loud, loud screams, shrieks, and screeches that lasted over a minute. After I nearly got my ears blown off, the regular Start Menu appeared, with the "Quit Game" option available only. I clicked it. The screen went black and then static. I could now see a small reddish brownish dot on the screen, then it got bigger and bigger and bigger. When finally that horrifying face came up, stared me down, and screamed: "YOU'RE NEXT!!!" After that it screamed the worst scream I've ever heard, and it was shaking the in-game screen. Scared to death, after literally pissing myself, I shut off my laptop, uninstalled the game, and hadn't touched my computer for a month. A month later, I finally bought the actual game at Wal-Mart, and checked for mods, and I'm now able to enjoy the game peacefully, but I'm now afraid to ever enter Unity Station again...I will never forget that horrifying night, but will always play GTA games.... Credited to DevDog101 Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:YOU'RE NEXT